


Poor Man's Sex Toy

by 221b_hound



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: One night in a hotel room, post-case, John gets a great idea for a substitute sex toy. Sherlock is less convinced.





	Poor Man's Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unusual Sex Toy:

“Really, John?”

John freely admitted later that he got carried away.

“It’s wrapped in cling wrap. No hard edges. You’ll enjoy it.”

He’ll freely admit – to Sherlock – that he’d enjoyed it himself, once. Maybe twice.

Three times, tops.

Okay. Four.

Look, when you’re young, horny and poor, you can’t always afford silicon toys. Even when you’re earning good money – in the army, say – you’re not always getting joyfully sweaty at a time and place where appropriate toys are easily obtained.

John will absolutely admit that he’s learned how to be inventive in the sex toy department, with great success. On one (or four) occasions he’s had a spectacular time with this particular bit of inspiration.

So, in this Southampton hotel room, John reassured Sherlock that it was both hygienic and safe (“I’m a doctor, I know these things”) and promised that Sherlock would enjoy the novelty.

Sherlock massaged the more-firm-than-it-seemed item with his fingertips. He rubbed it experimentally against his lube-slicked hole.

He saw the avid look on John’s face.

Then he did what any horny lover would do, seeing how much this improvised dildo turned on his partner.

He hooked his hands under his knees, lifted and spread his legs, wriggled, and said huskily: “Do it.”

Later, Sherlock freely (breathlessly) admitted that he loved John fucking him with a banana.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about five months behind in doing these...


End file.
